


Dirk's Checkup

by baddabingbaddaboom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, French Kissing, Holy shit this takes a turn at the end i am so sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Panties, Really hot but becomes pretty depressing im super sorry i didnt mean to do it it just happened, Riding, Strip Tease, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, nurse dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddabingbaddaboom/pseuds/baddabingbaddaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had begun planning this for weeks ahead of time. He stood there trying to build up the nerve to distract his brother from whatever shit he was doing, because this was definitely more important. From head to toe a sexy nurse's attire caressed the soft curves of Dave’s body, he even added a small doctors bag and a clipboard for that special little touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk's Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this with the goal of satisfying some peoples need for hot sexy Stridercest (and also my need), but in the end I may have made it depressing... but don't worry because everything turns out fine and sweet.

 

       Dave had begun planning this for weeks ahead of time. He stood there trying to build up the nerve to distract his brother from whatever shit he was doing, because this was definitely more important. From head to toe a sexy nurse's attire caressed the soft curves of Dave’s body, he even added a small doctors bag and a clipboard for that special little touch. Although the bag wasn’t completely for looks, it contained things crucial to his plan. He found his breathing getting heavier as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the heavily decorated door. Dirk was sitting only 7 feet away in his computer chair clacking away, separated by a wall. Dave composed himself well enough to be able to stand up completely, brush off his dress, and stand in front of the insulting barrier between himself and a hell of a sexy time. He raised his hand up and slowly, shaking a bit, and thoroughly knocked three times on the hard surface. He heard an attractive voice yell, “Just a minute!” and he thought to himself, ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what am I doing? THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!’ He waited behind the door reminiscing on all of the times he thought he noticed Dirk checking him out, but now he seemed to realize that he may have possibly been mistaken. A blush seeped across his cheeks as he clenched the bag and clipboard in front of him, his eyes darted up and down in concern. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and relaxed his muscles to give the illusion that he was calm and levelheaded when in reality his heart was beating like a thousand shitty djs. As the door began to pull open Dave put on the most stuck up and nosey nurse-like expression he could.

       The noisy door creaked open slowly, too slowly in Dave’s opinion, he noticed Dirk’s expression change from slightly annoyed to ‘What the fuck is happening?! Am I high and don’t know it or something?! Is there something in the water?! Am I dreaming?! Is this the end?! Is  _ he _ high?!’ Dave held out his professionalism and delicately strutted into the room. He pursed his lips, lifted up his clipboard, and read the only name on the list. “Dirk Strider, is it?” He spun around to face his flustered twin giving a small smile. “What the hell are you doing?!” Dirk questioned. Dirk’s face lit up in a flattering, but highly embarrassing shade of red. He tensed up, putting his hands to his sides and tried to hide the small tent in his pants. Of course Dave noticed his growing erection and continued, feeling much more confident than he was a few minutes ago. He noticed the abandoned chair and sat down in it crossing his legs to show off how far up his dress went on his legs. In between his legs was a small gap which clearly showcased a pair of red lace panties.  Dirk put his hand over his mouth in order to prevent any non Strider like noises from coming out. Dave cleared his throat and spoke, “It says here that you have a check-up scheduled for today at 4:00 pm.” He checked the time on Dirks computer, “It is currently 4:06, so we better get started.”  Dirk took his hand off of his mouth, which turned out to be a bad idea. “But, what- you- nurse-” He quickly brought both hands up to cover his entire face and wiped them across his skin. Dave smiled, ‘I’m getting to him,’ he thought. Dave tapped his index finger to his lips a couple times and stood up. He directed Dirk to the bed and said, “Take a seat Mr. Strider, and I will be over there in a moment.” Dirk complied, walking over to the bed with his sense of dignity stripped off of him and thrown out the window along with his self-control over his emotions, expressions, and dick. Dave pretended to be checking something on his clipboard and then walked over the the bed and set his bag down on the floor along with the clipboard. “We will begin the check up now,” he said devilishly. 

       Dave positioned himself across Dirk’s lap sideways making sure that his leg brushed against Dirk’s boner.  “Ok, first, I am going to check you heartrate.” He took the stethoscope from around his neck and put the eartips in his ear. He lifted the diaphragm and held it to Dirks chest. “Breath in deep for me, honey,” he said, hoping that it sounded like something a nurse would say, only one that seduces patients. He inwardly shrugged at that. He moved the piece to a few different spots before moving it to Dirk’s back so that he was closer to Dirk. His mouth turned slightly towards Dirk’s ear and he whispered, “My, my, your heart is beating quite fast. Maybe we’ll be here longer than I expected.” Dirk’s dick twitched and Dave leaned back and reprimanded him. “Dirk! That is improper! You are my client!” Vibrant orange eyes pricked with tears from overexertion at his attempt to keep control. Dave got up and grabbed a blood pressure cuff. He then sat back down in Dirk’s lap straddling him with his heels digging into Dirk’s back rather than sitting straight across. The position allowed Dirk a very _very_ good view of Dave’s lingerie, and although he liked them on Dave, he would definitely prefer them on the floor instead. “Ok, so now I’m going to just- Dirk! Eyes are up here!” Dave scolds his twin before putting a slightly annoyed, but still focused face on, “I’m going to just put this on your arm and take your blood pressure.” The dress-clad “nurse” strapped the cuff on Dirk’s arm and turned on the little machine hooked up to it on the bed next to the two. Crackling noises were made by the cuff as it compressed itself. Dirk whined a bit from the tightness in his pants that Dave was pressing right against, and maybe a little from the cuff too. That shit’s uncomfortable! The plastic ring began to decompress and Dave leaned over to check the machine, again showcasing his cherry red panties, but now with a very noticeable bulge in the front. “Huh, your blood pressure is pretty high too mister! We are going to have to keep you here a little longer to see if we can figure out why.” Honestly though, Dave didn’t even know what the numbers meant.

        Dave shuffled around until he was kneeling with each knee on either sides of Dirk’s legs. He slowly pushed Dirk down onto the bed, a big smile spread across his face like that of the cheshire cat. He tsked, “Now, I think we’ll start here.” Dave pulled Dirk’s shirt over his head. Dave was beginning to think that he couldn't hold up the act much longer, but was determined to go until it was impossible. He leaned towards Dirk breathing hot air over his chest and past each nipple causing Dirk’s breath to hitch and involuntarily rut upwards. Dave decided not to hassle him about it this time and continued his work making Dirk squirm beneath him. Dave blew cool air over Dirk’s left nipple and then took it into his mouth licking in a circle around it, sucking on it, and any other tactic to make Dirk suffer all while rubbing his finger around the other. Dirk moaned wantonly, thinking to himself that he has never been harder in his entire life, even through all of the years’ worth of porn saved to his computer and a firm hand. Not even the few times he came home drunk with some dude from a bar he had felt this good. As Dave moved on to the other pectoral Dirk managed to scrape up the thought of who was going to top, he had never bottomed before, but he was willing to at least try. Dave trailed his tongue down Dirk’s stomach towards his belt buckle. Dirk was still anticipating what would come next, but Dave lifted himself up being a little breathless himself. “Everything checks out up here, but I seem to have found the problem,” Dave punctuates the sentence with a gracious grind of his hand onto the lump in Dirk’s tight, tight pants. “Dave!” Dirk moaned sharply, Dave smirked above him. Dave continued grinding his hand while making a puzzled face until he looked up. “I have just the thing to cure this,” Dave said in a very matter of fact voice. He moved his hands to Dirk’s belt making him whine a bit from loss of contact to unbuckle it cursing the fact that Dirk just had to wear a belt on the day Dave was planning this event.  After he managed to strangle the belt off of Dirk’s waist Dave unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees.  Dave ground himself against Dirk’s underwear clad crotch and Dirk clutched the sheets beneath him. The sexy nurse moved down so his knees were on the ground, forcing Dirk to move down a bit. He hovered over Dirk’s still clothed cock and licked at the top. Dirk sputtered and groaned, frotting up into Dave’s mouth hoping for some sort of touch. Dave ran his tongue from the bottom to the top trying to be a tedious as he could wanting to see the moaning young man underneath him suffer. Finally he pulled the underwear down to expose Dirk’s cock to the cool air. Dave experimentally licked the tip, resulting in a grunt from his brother. He again licked from bottom to top followed by taking the top half in his mouth and beginning to hum. He moved up and down further and further each time eliciting sweet noises from above until he reached the bottom. “Dave- Oh my fuc- please don’t stop-” Dirk moaned, trying to think of logically through the thick veil of lust. He continued bobbing his head up and down as expertly as he could manage. Dirk writhed beneath him falling deeper and deeper into the pleasure consuming him, no longer caring if he loses control. Want has become the only emotion, overpowering all others. Dave pulled off with a popping noise and ran his tongue over the veins on the sides of Dirk’s cock. Dirk’s whole body trembled, “Dave holy  _ shit.”  _ He moved his hands to Dave’s hair in an attempt to get that wet heat back around his dick, but Dave refused and instead lifted up. “Nu uh. What do we say?” Dirk threw his head back and almost sobbed he needed it so much. He brought his head back towards the hot body in front of him and moaned, “Dammit Dave…  _ please. _ Please, I have never needed anything this bad in my whole life holy shit, please put your mouth back on my cock! I will do anything!” Dave grinned and slowly lowered his head, but just before it reached its destination he brought it back up and said, “Anything?” Dirk almost exploded in that moment, a fire consumed his whole body and it couldn’t be put out unless he was satisfied. “Yes! Just, please Dave, now oh my god!” He panted, blood running so hot he was sure he should’ve been in flames by now. Dave chuckled a little and then complied, wrapping his already puffy lips around Dirk’s throbbing cock. As he moved Dirk felt the pressure building past what he thought was possible, gripping Daves hair way harder than he meant to. (Of course it just encouraged Dave more) He ran his tongue everywhere he could and moved all the way down on Dirk’s cock until his nose grazed Dirks abdomen. “Dave, Dave, I’m about to- I’m gonna-” The teen moaned and then the pressure left him as he rode out his orgasm with Dave trying to swallow down every last bit, but not quite being able to. Dirk lay panting on the bed drained, having never felt anything as blissful as he was now in his entire life. “I- have never- come so hard- ever.” He panted out surprised he could even find his voice let alone say anything understandable. Dave appeared above him licking the excess come off of his lips. “Oh I’m not finished yet.” 

        Dave pounced on the oversensitive being in front of him and pecked his lips a few times. “Ughhhhh,” Dirk groaned waving a hand weakly in the air in a foolish attempt to shoo Dave away. “Diiiiirky. I still stiff as a fucking board. Don’t leave me hangin.” The sexy nurse drifted his hand down Dirk’s chest to his cock and started pumping. “Come on,” Dave coaxed, “you’re a big boy, you can go again.” Dirk licked his dry lips as the sensitivity really kicked in. His erection began to come back, his skin crawling in sensation. “AhhaHhhhahH. Daavvvee.” Dave laughed a little and groaned at his own neglected cock. “Dirk, don’t touch yourself and hold on.” Dave grabbed lube out of his bag and popped the top squirting it all over his fingers. “It’s orange, just for you,” he purred. He pushed Dirk into a sitting position despite his reluctance. Dave began to stroke Dirks cock again hoping that it was as sensitive as Dirk made it seem. After was he assumed was a good coating he made sure Dirk was looking at him and brought his hand down underneath the dress and with his other hand lifted the bottom portion up to show off his throbbing dick underneath his panties to his brother. He pulled them down slowly, teasing his twin in anticipation. He slid his lubed hand behind his member to press one finger carefully into his hole. He winced as it stretched him open, but remembered how great his brother’s cock would feel once it’s inside of him. He quickly adjusted eager to get going already. Another finger went in and he bit his lip so hard he was sure it broke the skin. He ground onto his fingers, purposefully giving Dirk a front row ticket to the show. He gasped, “Dirk, I really want your cock in me.” He scissored his fingers and added the ring finger in order to make sure he doesn’t bleed later on. “Dave, holy fuck you’re so hot.” Dirk groaned as he moved his hand to grasp his dick, but Dave slapped his hand out of the way. Out of breath and still gasping he whispered, “Im-patient are- we?” Even though he was the one about to be fucked, Dave still held the dominant position in this game of desperation. 

       He removed his fingers and crawled into a straddling position on Dirk’s lap. He pushed himself downwards groaning at how much more his brother’s cock stretched him than his fingers. Once he reached the bottom he stared into Dirk’s brilliant orange irises. He then grabbed his shoulders and practically dove into his mouth, tongue and all. Dirk had no problem with this except that he couldn’t breathe very well at all. Their tongues tangled together in a wet, humid, heat that seemed to not just fill their mouths but the whole room. Dave broke off to whisper in Dirk’s ear. “Dirk- fuck me,” he panted. Dirk took charge and grasped Dave’s hips, picked him up, and slammed him down into his cock. “Ahhh!” Dave screamed in ecstasy. “Oh my god Dirk, please, faster!” The air hummed with noises from both of the boys. They would have hoped that the neighbors didn’t hear, but they were too consumed in their actions to even think of anything besides each other. Dirk let Dave take over the job of being thoroughly fucked, so he took his hands and massaged his ass making the “nurse” whine and groan even louder. He tried to position Dave in order to hit the certain spot and he knew he had done it just right as Dave almost keeled over and started jumbling words with his eyes half-lidded. “Dirk-ohmygod- fuck- fuck me-ohmy shit! Please- please- come in me!” Dirk felt his body begin to tense up, so he quickly grabbed Dave’s cock and roughly stroked it running his fingers over the veins and flicked his thumb over the head. White hot ropes shot up all over Dirk’s naked chest, while Dave was filled. Dirk looked into Dave’s eyes becoming lost in them, lost in how great he felt in that moment. 

       A few seconds later they came down from their highs and Dirk pulled out of Dave. He flopped over onto the other side of the bed and lay there panting. “Holy shit.” Dirk whispered. Dave turned over smiling sweetly, sweat glistening on his face. He grabbed Dirk’s face and kissed him on the lips gently. “Dirk?” Dave gently spoke. “Yeah?” Dirk tilted head upwards in a daze, trying to catch the floating specs with his eyes as they passed by. “I’ve always loved you, in a different way than a brother should. Ever since we turned 13.” Tears welled up in Dirk’s eyes, he sat up as much as he could and sobbed, “One time, when we were 14, I woke up and saw you laying over in your bed,” Dave sat up also and wrapped his arms around Dirk’s shoulders and stared into his naked eyes, “I got up and walked over next to you, in that moment you mesmerized me. Your pale lips were open slightly and your hair was tousled around from how you squirm in your sleep sometimes. I fell in love right then and there.” Dave pecked him on the cheek, and began crying himself. “Your eyes fluttered a little so I quickly ran back over to my bed and I laid there staring at the wall, contemplating. I hated myself so much for so long. One day, it was so bad that i tried to kill myself, but I couldn’t go through- with it,” Dirk choked on his tears, “ I thought of  how you would f-feel, coming home to find your twin laying on the floor with slit wrists. It wouldn’t be fair to you. So i dealt with the pain of knowing that I was a failure and a fuckup... until tonight. “ Dave grabbed onto Dirk as hard as he could, digging his fingers into the other’s back no even caring if he left marks. “Dirk… you should have told me.” Dave gasped into Dirk’s ear. “I’m sorry.” 

       “No, I’m sorry.” They sat there in sweet, yet melancholy silence, until Dave pulled away and patted Dirk’s hand. “Let’s go to sleep and talk about it more when we get up okay?” “Okay.” Dirk agreed. They laid down on the bed in each other’s arms refusing to let go. 

       “I love you.”

       “I love you more.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was my first Homestuck smut fic/ Homestuck fic that I actually put a lot of effort into.


End file.
